The Day of Black Snow Series
This is a list of installments in the role-play series The Day of Black Snow. The Day of Black Snow This was the first installent in the series, created by SasukeDark on Hokage's Room. It was succesfully completed. Chapter 1: Arrogance Chapter 2: Clueless Chapter 3: Vengeance The Day of Black Snow 2 This was the second installment in the series, also created by SasukeDark on Hokage's Room, and co-lead by the_redcloud. The Day of Black Snow 2 was a direct sequel to the first. It was cancelled after the disappearance of SasukeDark. Chapter 4: Careless The Day of Black Snow II (Re-do) This RP is the fourth installment of the series and was recently re-created as a follow up to The Day of Black Snow. It is led by Ekim Oloz, and simply involves three RPers, with the inclusion of himself. It is currently running. The Day of Black Snow: Perpetual Tribulation The third installment in the series, it was created by Aniri162 on Gaia Online, and is co-lead by Ekim Oloz. The Day of Black Snow: Perpetual Tribulation takes place on the same timeline as the first installment in the series, and has already ended. Part 0.1: The Days of Raigon Academy The Catalyst arc: Part 1: The Rescue The Genesis arc: The Brother arc: The Infinity Tower arc: Part 2: The Eradication The War of the Kazama and Yamamoto arc: The Double Trouble arc: The Day of Black Snow 2: Perpetual Tribulation The fifth installment of the series, it involves many of the same characters from the fist one as well as some new ones to replace a few of the missing members. This is led by Orion_Uchiha and does not include Ekim Oloz, Aniri162, or Semper fi or Die as recurring RPers. Return of the Raigon arc: The Red Autumn arc: Fan Fictions Because of the Black Snow's popularity, a few people from the RP itself have made fan fictions describing what happens during or while the characters are away from or between the time that rests between both Perpetual Tribulation and The Day of Black Snow 3. Or, in other cases, a paraody has been made about the series, focusing on the characters as anthropomorphic characters. So far, only thanatos606, Orion_Uchiha18, and EmoKiwi1213 have been the only ones to make their own fan fictions. Like A Bass *Is a fan fiction that takes place during the Day of Black Snow: Perpetual Tribulation timeline written by thanatos606. It stars the Bass family and what happens to them during times when Da'Liel and his family aren't around the Raigon unit. The Kazama Gaiden *Is a fan fiction that takes place 4 years after the Day of Black Snow: Perpetual Tribulation ends where Kotaro and Alice have officially become leaders of the Kazama Family and many new characters that weren't introduced in the RP come to light, showing how many of the backstabbers and other families the Kazama now have to deal with. This fan fiction is written by Orion_Uchiha18. The Day of Black Pony *Is a fan fiction that has no specific timeline whatsoever and is probably the most entertaining out of all of them, starring all the characters from The Day of Black Snow: Perpetual Tribulation, written by EmoKiwi1213. The story was simply made for comedic purposes and is extremely funny, loved by all of the others members of the RP. Category:Arcs Category:Chapters